Barrier (ability)
'' (GBA).]] Barrier is a recurring supportive spell from the Final Fantasy series. An upgrade for Barrier exists in the form of Barriera. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Barrier is a White Magic spell that can be cast on one or all allies. When cast on an unit, that unit gains resistance to various elements. The spell's success rate and effectiveness at reducing damage increases as it levels up. Any character can learn Barrier by having them use the Barrier Tome (called the Barrier Scroll in the ''Origins release). The following is a list of resistances granted by Barrier at each level in. The resistances differ for the Shld spell from the Dark Shadow Over Palakia (DSOP) version. In the original Famicom version, the resistance were listed backwards (for example, level one Barrier would claim to give the level eight resistance) but the effects were identical to other versions, except for a minor bug, where at level 8, the spell would not grant protection against Ice. The Emperor in the first battle is able to cast Barrier VIII. In the NES version, the spell was bugged at level 8 and did not grant protection against Ice at all. ''Final Fantasy VII The Protect ability is called Barrier in this game. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Following the original game, the Protect ability is called Barrier. Final Fantasy X-2 Barrier is the unique ability of Yuna's Floral Fallal special dressphere, learned for 20 AP, and costs 36 MP to cast. It completely nullifies all magic damage done to Yuna herself, but not to the Pistils. Final Fantasy XIII Inertial Barrier is an enemy ability used by Vetala and Raktavija. It makes the caster immune to physical damage and resistant to magical damage. Omnegator is used by Anavatapta Warmech if the player cannot eliminate it during the initial Gestalt sequence, which makes it immune to damage until it is staggered. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Inertial Barrier returns as an enemy ability used by Ispusteke. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Barrier appears as an high-rank Red Magic spell that bestows the target both the Shell and Protect status effects. It costs 10 MP to cast, has a range of 3, and can be Stolen through the ability Steal: Ability. Barrier cannot be reflected. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Again, the spell Barrier, used by the Bishop (Tactics A2), has the same effect and is learned through the Pomegranate Staff for 200 AP. It costs 8 MP to cast and can target allies from three spaces away. The Final Fantasy Legend Barrier is an ability that has 5 uses and raises the party's Def by 10 in battle. Final Fantasy Legend III Barrier is an ability exclusive to Xagor, and halves all damage from all weapons except for the Mystic Swords. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Barrier spell is cast by stacking one Fire (Ability) and one Clear. It affects a small area. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobo Racing Barrier is a special ability which comes equipped on White Mage but can be used by any racer; once in effect, it will nullify the effect of any spell targeting the character, as well as a couple of other special abilities. If nothing targets the racer after its activation, it will eventually wear off. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy II White Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Red Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Prayer